


ART: Arriving Somewhere But Not Here

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Clocks, Digital Art, Implied Nudity, Inspired by Porcupine Tree, Someone Help Will Graham, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: All my designs simplifiedAnd all of my plans compromisedAll of my dreams --





	ART: Arriving Somewhere But Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any bit of life advice I can offer, it's to get some Porcupine Tree in your life...ASAP

Never stop the car on a drive in the dark  
Never look for the truth in your mother's eyes  
Never trust the sound of rain upon a river rushing through your ears

Arriving somewhere, but not here

Did you imagine the final sound as a gun?  
Or the smashing windscreen of a car?  
Did you ever imagine the last thing you'd hear as you're fading out was a song?

Arriving somewhere, but not here

All my designs simplified  
And all of my plans compromised  
All of my dreams sacrificed

Ever had the feeling you've been here before?  
Drinking down the poison the way you were taught  
Ever thought from here on in your life begins and all you knew was wrong?

Arriving somewhere, but not here

All my designs simplified  
And all of my plans compromised  
All of my dreams --

Did you see the red mist block your path?  
Did the scissors cut a way to your heart?  
Did you feel the envy for the sons of mothers tearing you apart?

\- [Porcupine Tree: Arriving Somewhere But Not Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbWhpfXisZw)

* * *

 

[Full Image Here](https://s14.postimg.org/4qw58l15b/IMG_1164.jpg)

[ ](https://s14.postimg.org/4qw58l15b/IMG_1164.jpg)

 

 

  
  



End file.
